


The Belated Kiss Goodnight

by you_and_bucky



Series: (Y/N) Barnes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_and_bucky/pseuds/you_and_bucky
Summary: TIMELINE 1938The day after your first date with Bucky, you are on cloud nine. You can't stop thinking about him and his perfect lips. Your first kiss together. Your first ever kiss.And then you hear a knock at the door.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: (Y/N) Barnes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Belated Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Super sweet and fluffy. There isn't much more to say really. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and what do you think he was going to say?

The day after your dance and first kiss with Bucky, you felt as if you were floating. There was nothing that could keep your attention. No books. No music. Not even your favourite radio serial. You thanked your lucky stars it was your day off. You would have been worse than useless to Mr. Peters.

You had never felt so happy in your life. On the walk home with Bucky, you realised that you were looking at him differently. You felt differently. You felt more affection for him, and more hope, than you had ever felt. You were so blinded by your own emotions, you could barely sense his. All you could do was hope that he felt the same.

You were absently tidying your living room when you heard an increasingly familiar knock at the door. You smiled.

“James,” you opened the door for him. “You weren't kidding about dropping in soon!”

Bucky returned your smile. “Well, a thought occurred to me on the way home.”

“Oh?”

After a moment of hesitation, Bucky stepped into you, placed a hand on your cheek, and kissed you. This kiss was different from the one you shared the previous night. There was less trepidation and more passion. When Bucky pulled away from you, you were breathless.

“It occurred to me I didn't kiss you goodnight.”

“Well, you more than made up for that.” You stepped aside to let Bucky in. “Would you like to come in for tea?”

“Yes please.”

Bucky stepped inside. You expected him to move straight to your dining table as he always did. Instead he stopped for a moment, turning to face you. You sensed a mix of emotions on him you couldn't place.

“(Y/N), I...” he began.

“What is it?”

“I...” a pause. “Never mind.”


End file.
